The present invention is with respect to a printing presses and more specially to rotogravure or intaglio presses having at least one cylinder with a clutch for connection with a drive.
In the case of printing presses with a cylinder, as for example the intaglio cylinder of a rotogravure press, turned by way of a clutch from a drive, the connection between the cylinder and the drive has to be undone for taking the cylinder out of the press. The clutches used in the art for this purpose so far are in the form of fixed or built-in clutches, whose two halves are joined together by screws. Undoing and doing up such screws is a somewhat slow and complex operation, that is more specially troublsome if the cylinder of the press has to be frequently changed, this in fact being the case with rotogravure presses.